Broken
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Dicen los sabios que lo que no te rompe, te hace más fuerte. Levi tiene que quebrarse para volver a surgir fuerte y renovado. La vida de un omega no es sencilla, a veces los caminos que el destino marca no parecen ser los que lleven a la felicidad, porque sencillamente no es algo que se consiga tan fácil - Oneshot/Lemon/M-preg/Omegaverse/Ereri/leve eruri - PARA LADYCISREAL


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... quien estuvo toda la noche escribiendo hasta las 7:30? eeehh? esta nena... jaja, bueno, aquí traigo uno de los últimos one shots que me habían pedido, es un regalo y si bien me salí un poquito del guión, creo que quedó medianamente bien, jajaja. Bueno, disfruten hermosos y hermosas, me dejan un review para decirme que les pareció? Son 20 páginas! en breve les traigo las actualizaciones de todo, estoy trabajando en todas, cual quieren primero? Besitos estelares y enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son del aclamado Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** R18, lemon romántico, palabras altisonantes y ofensivas al final, errores ortográficos (perdón!), hay un poco de violencia a lo largo del fic, un poquito de angs, pero creo que el final está bien... creo... ya saben.

DEDICADO PARA **LADYCISREAL**! AL FIN NENA! CUMPLÍ, ESPERO TE GUSTE, LO HICE CON MUUUUCHO AMOR.

.

.

 ** _"La palabra felicidad perdería su significado si no fuese equilibrada por la tristeza"._**

 ** _Carl Jung_**

 _._

 _._

El pequeño Levi sonrió ante la mariposa y se fue detrás siguiéndola con alegría. Su madre lo miraba desde el ventanal de la cocina, estaba tranquila, el patio era privado, no se iría lejos. Aunque le daba algo de miedo la fuente de agua, por lo que miraba de reojo esperando que no se fuera para esa parte.

-: Ah, tienes un hijo tan hermoso – dijo Carla con alegría mirando también y la mujer solo sonrió – Será un precioso omega – El semblante de Kuschel cambió bruscamente. La mujer de preciosos ojos verdes la miró con tranquilidad – No te preocupes Kuschel, tu secreto está a salvo, siempre y cuando sea uno de mis hijos su esposo – Le recordó la mujer.

-: Se-señora – la mujer arrugó el trapo entre sus manos mientras sentía ganas de llorar, tenía terror, pánico, desde que había llegado a esa casa hacía cinco años. No era como si tuviera opciones tampoco, simplemente fue a reemplazar a una tía que había fallecido. Kuschel era pobre, no tenía estudios, no tenía otras habilidades, era ir de servidumbre o trabajar de prostituta, en el pueblo no había más posibilidades.

El primer año fue tranquilo, aprendiendo las labores y volviéndose buena para la cocina, ahora estaba a cargo de todo en ese sector. Una noche, salió para ver los fuegos artificiales de los comienzos de primavera, esa terrible noche, que un tipo borracho la arrastró con su fuerza descomunal y la violó reiteradas veces. Gritando en agonía, sin respuesta de ninguna clase, sometida de manera brutal, Kuschel pensó que moriría. Pero no fue así, aunque quedó encinta. Se debatió muchas semanas sobre si abortar o tener la criatura, se sentía tan revuelta, tan asqueada, pero cuando escuchó su corazón latiendo en el ecógrafo… supo que nunca podría odiarlo. Y así fue. Se aferró a su hijo con alma y vida, lo amó inmensamente.

Cuando la familia Smith se enteró que Kuschel estaba embarazada con tan sólo 16 años, se armó un gran revuelo. Pero entonces la buena de Carla se acercó y le habló con una fría dulzura fingida.

-: Mi querida, Kuschel… no te preocupes, estaremos para ti, no te abandonaremos. Te brindaremos todo el apoyo económico que necesites, sólo debes prometernos una cosa – la joven los miró asustada – Si tu hijo o hija nace con la condición omega… debe quedarse a vivir en esta casa, siendo desposado o desposada por uno de mis tres hijos. Si te reúsas a colaborar, pues bien puedes armar tus valijas e irte de inmediato.

-: Pe-pero… ¿si no nace omega?

-: Tu tía abuela era una omega, ¿cierto? Y tú eres una beta común y corriente, porque tu generación no porta el gen, pero lo más probable es que tu hijo sí, ya que el gen salta siempre una generación, ¿cierto? es por eso que te lo digo. Si el niño o niña nace normal, no te preocupes tampoco, te dejaremos conservarlo, así que… ¿qué dices?

Kuschel miró por la ventana, la primera nevada de la temporada, mientras su panza estaba enorme, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Aceptó casi obligada. Y ahora apenas con tres años ya se había determinado la condición de Levi. El día que el médico confirmó que tenía útero mediante una ecografía de ultrasonido, la cara de Carla era una fiesta. Últimamente los omegas eran escasos, la selección natural los había reducido, sumado a los suicidios en masa. Cansados de vivir en un mundo dominado por los alfas, los mismo omegas buscaban desesperadamente morir. Las redes sociales estaban llenas de videos de autoinmolación. Kuschel no quería ni mirar las noticas, era pan de cada día, que un omega se suicidaba aquí o allá, o que madres con el gen abortaban o mataban a los recién nacidos. El mundo se estaba pudriendo cada vez más rápido.

De representar un 20% de la población, ahora eran apenas un 5% y la cifra seguía bajando, mientras que los alfas habían duplicado su cantidad. Así fue que empezaron a permitir uniones entre los mismos alfas, y entre alfas y betas, porque ya no había omegas para todos. Por esto encontrar uno era un verdadero tesoro, y a las familias de alta alcurnia tener uno en sus familias representaban un muy alto estatus. Y a Carla se le había metido en la cabeza que su familia debía tener uno a toda costa. Por eso era especialmente amable con Kuschel, por eso los protegía tantos y su sueldo era el triple de los demás sirvientes, por eso la dejaba descansar dos días en vez de uno, y le había prometido que Levi tendría una vida plena, feliz y colmada de comodidades.

Kuschel estaba aterrada. No le gustaba ninguno de esos tres engendros, uno peor que el otro. Bonitos como figuras de porcelana, pero con sus corazones llenos de tinieblas, caprichosos, corrompidos… Reinner era un niño malo, a sus escasos 8 años, disfrutaba destripando gatos, cachorritos de perro, sapos, pájaros y cuando animalito pudiera caer en sus trampas. Luego de torturarlos hasta el hartazgo, les arrancaba la piel, aunque no hubieran muerto del todo, para luego limpiarlas con obsesiva dedicación y sumarla a su vasta colección.

Erwin era un niño muy mentiroso, con sus 10 recién cumplidos era un tremendo fabulador, mitómano (mentiroso compulsivo) y misógino (odio irracional a las mujeres), ya que vivía maltratando a su madre que sumisa aceptaba todos sus improperios como si fueran halagos. No tenía escrúpulos de ningún tipo. Lo peor de todo es que a Levi le encanta Erwin, lo seguía como un cachorrito a todas partes, le sonreía con alegría y el jovencito parecía volverse más tranquilo cuando el omega andaba cerca. Sin embargo Kuschel se esmeraba de que Levi no se quedara a solas con ninguno, pero especialmente con Eren.

Eren era el hermano del medio, tenía 9 años, el más parecido físicamente a Carla. Eren era… aterrador, como un acosador, podía pararse en algún rincón de la casa y observar desde allí por horas a su hijo. Casi sin parpadear, incluso podía ver el reflejo de Levi en sus enormes ojos verdes, como un águila mira a un ratón antes de devorárselo. El niño no hablaba casi, se la pasaba en el patio, o en la ventana, pero siempre que podía vigilando a Levi. Kuschel le tenía miedo, parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un brote psicótico y se abalanzaría sobre Levi.

-0-

-: Escucha, prométeme que no saldrás de la habitación, hazlo, Levi – Kuschel estaba muy seria. El jovencito de apenas 13 rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-: Mamá, estoy tomando los supresores, mi celo termina en dos días, no exageres.

-: No me importa, mientras yo no esté aquí no quiero que salgas, te dejé la heladera pequeña llena de snacks y bebidas, tienes varias películas y la play, y un baño, promete que no saldrás. Es sólo hasta mañana, no seas terco, chiquillo – Kuschel se estaba ofuscando.

-: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me moveré de aquí.

Kuschel dudó si llevarse la llave y dejarlo encerrado, pero si había una emergencia las ventanas estaban con rejas, sería mejor confiar y dejársela.

-: Te amo, volveré cuanto antes – dijo dejándole un beso en la frente. Se giró antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Levi le sonrió contento, con esa mueca preciosa, con sus ojitos vivaces. Ya era su segundo celo, ¿cómo había pasado tanto tiempo? Aunque para ella nunca dejaría de ser su pequeño bebé precioso. Lo cuidaba casi rayando en la sobreprotección, porque lo amaba, porque no lo entregaría a nadie, menos a esa familia. Había ahorrado lo suficiente para irse de ahí. Ahora iba al funeral de su padre, a cobrar la pequeña herencia que le había dejado y con eso empezar una nueva vida junto a su retoño. No se lo llevaba consigo porque Levi estaba en celo, aunque los supresores hicieran un gran trabajo, pero no anulaban los efectos en un 100%, lo único que le faltaba era que su pequeño bebé pasara por la horrible experiencia de ser violado. No, ella jamás lo permitiría.

La casa estaba vacía de todas maneras, los hermanos se habían ido a un campamento de verano y los dueños de vacaciones en Asia. Levi leía un libro de manga mientras comía un dulce y jugoso durazno. A cada bocado las dulces gotas se escurrían por sus blancos dedos y las mismas eran atrapadas por su roja lengua. De vez en cuando se reía de lo que leía. Se sobresaltó al sentir ruidos proviniendo de afuera, se acercó con cautela a la puerta y pegó su oído.

Al parecer Erwin y Eren habían regresado el campamento, tal como Erwin le hubiera dicho, alegremente dejó la fruta sobre un plato y el libro a un costado. Abrió la puerta y salió a buscarlo. No era una novedad que Erwin le gustaba, más que eso estaba un poco enamorado. Le gustaba esa sonrisa enorme y perfecta, esos ojos celestes que parecían piscinas de agua fresca, su melena preciosa, que parecía que el sol se escurría por sus hebras rubias. Se acercó cauteloso, El rubio se estaba preparando un sándwich en la cocina.

-: Hola, Levi – le dijo alegre.

-: Volvieron pronto – dijo el jovencito acercándose sonriente – Te extrañé – le soltó ruborizándose.

Erwin se giró masticando el sándwich y se rió ante esa declaración.

-: Hueles bien, Levi – le dijo el otro fijando su vista en el omega, lo cierto era que el pelinegro deliberadamente había tomado la mitad de los supresores, porque quería sentirse atractivo, quería que Erwin lo mirara con deseo. Se moría por probar sus labios. ¿Pero qué podía saber un adolescente de 13 contra las necesidades de un hombre de 20? – Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Conversaron animadamente mientras caminaban por el extenso jardín. Erwin se acercaba furtivamente y le corría un mechón de la cara o le hablaba al oído con palabras de oro. Levi se sonrojaba coquetamente y le seguía el juego, en un momento lo acorraló contra un árbol. El jovencito sentía que la sangre le latía apresurada, sin poder evitarlo las feromonas se intensificaban, y Erwin le robó su primer beso con mucho ímpetu.

El omega gimió en la boca del rubio, completamente extasiado con la sensación, su primer beso, ¡y del hombre que le gustaba!, era mejor que soñar.

-: Levi, vamos a mi habitación, ¿quieres? – le susurró seductoramente.

El joven asintió sin poder resistirse, pero el encanto se rompió por completo cuando sintieron una fría voz a sus espaldas que los hizo pegar un leve brinco en el lugar.

-: ¿Adónde crees que te lo llevas?

-: Ah, eres tú Eren, no nos asustes, ya ves, le voy a mostrar mi colección de mangas.

-: Mentiroso, no tienes ninguna colección de mangas.

-: No te metas, no es tu asunto – le gruñó Erwin apretando la muñeca del pelinegro con fuerza.

-: Sí, me meto y sí, es mi asunto, porque Levi va a ser mío, pregúntale a mamá si no me crees.

-: ¿Qué? – dijo esta vez el jovencito sin dar crédito a lo que oía – Diablos, Eren, yo no soy ni seré tuyo. No digas cosas asquerosas.

El joven clavó sus orbes verdes en el menor que tembló un poco ante la amenazante mirada.

-: ¿Lo ves? Resígnate, él me elige a mí.

-: Oigan, oigan – trató de hacerse escuchar Levi -, no soy de nadie, ¿estamos? Mejor me voy a mi cuarto – tiró del agarre de Erwin y cual diva se giró para volverse a la casa. Le molestaba que estos dos se gruñeran y pelearan por él como si fuera un hueso de perro.

-: Idiota, no te metas en mi camino – le siseó amenazante Erwin irguiéndose cuán alto era y yendo tras los pasos de Levi. Eren se quedó en el jardín simplemente mirando la escena sin expresión alguna.

-0-

Tres golpecitos sonaron en la madera, Levi abrió con cara de molestia.

-: Erwin…

-: ¿Sigues enojado? Ya me deshice de mi fastidioso hermano, anda vamos a mi cuarto, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte. Compré ese videojuego que te gusta tanto…

Levi sonrió satisfecho y salió descalzo, con una sonrisa amplia, con una confianza extrema, con el corazón latiéndole alocado. Se inmiscuyó en la habitación del rubio, muy pocas veces había estado allí, era como un universo diferente. Había una biblioteca llena de mangas de diversos géneros, un escritorio a un costado, un tv Smart en una de las paredes, algunos poster de bandas de rock en la pared, pero todo pulcro y limpio. A Levi le gustó. Se fue primero a la biblioteca a investigar. Tomó un manga de humor y comenzó a hojear despacio, su madre no se los compraba, decía que tenía que estudiar y no perder el tiempo con esas majaderías, además tenían que ahorrar. Desde que Levi tenía memoria ahorraban, no sabía muy bien para qué, pero la cuestión es que pocas veces estrenaba cosas o ropa, todo era ahorrar, ahorrar, ahorrar.

Erwin cerró la puerta y puso llave con mucho cuidado, luego se acercó y se paró detrás del chico. Acercó sus labios a su nuca y olfateó despacio… delicioso, el exquisito aroma de un omega que recién florece, los sentidos empezaron a nublársele.

-: Ja, ja, ja, esto está muy bueno – dijo el mocoso sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

-: Sí que está bueno… - le respondió Erwin con una tenebrosa voz que le erizó la piel de la nuca a Levi. Se giró y lo miró desconcertado.

-: Ey, estás muy cerca… - regañó apenas.

-: No, esto es estar cerca – le contestó el adulto mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y apretaba su cabeza contra su nuca empezando a lamer.

-: Oi, Erwin, no lamas – se molestó el adolescente, intentando zafarse del agarre, pero el rubio apretó aún más, quitándole movimientos – Oi, ¡no seas cabrón! ¡Suéltame!

-: Ya, deja de forcejear, Levi. No niegues que esto es lo que estabas buscando desde un principio ¿No me quieres acaso? – el joven tembló un poco, deteniendo su lucha unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Sí, Erwin le gustaba mucho, pero tenía ideas de que se ponían de novios, con besos esporádicos, agarradas de mano y corazones volando, algo así era su visión del amor. No le gustaba que lo tocaran de esa manera, se sentía incorrecto y con seguridad su madre siempre le dijo que no dejara que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima sin su consentimiento.

-: ¿Tú me quieres a mí? – le devolvió la pregunta, mientras giraba apenas entre sus brazos para mirarlo con necesidad. Erwin esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y le respondió con arrogancia.

-: Sí, claro que te quiero, si no te quisiera no te abrazaría, no te besaría, hace ya mucho que te deseo de esta manera – Abordó la pequeña boca con ganas y lo apretó de nuevo con algo de fuerza. Levi se quejó y corrió la cara, ya no se sentía tan a gusto. Empezó a sentirse algo molesto.

-: Suéltame, Erwin, no me gusta que me aprietes de esa manera, no podemos tocarnos así hasta que estemos casados…

-: Ah, eres tan inocente aún, pequeño mío… Sí que podemos, si en verdad me quieres y quieres que nos casemos debes dejarme que te haga mío.

-: ¿Qué me hagas tuyo? ¿Qué significa eso?

Sin mediar palabras el rubio lo arrastró a la cama y lo arrojó con algo de brusquedad, Levi gimió y luego se asustó de verdad cuando lo tuvo encima.

-: No te resistas, Levi – la voz del de ojos celestes se enronqueció y le provocó un gran terror al más joven – Ahora te vas a quedar quieto.

Levi sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, al igual que los sonidos en su garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó, a pesar de las órdenes y de darse cuenta que Erwin le estaba ordenando con La Voz de mando de los alfas, luchar en contra de lo que su instinto demandaba.

El rubio le atacó el cuello y sus manos se volvieron rápidas para inmiscuirse debajo de sus ropas. Levi gimió asustado, sacudió la cabeza e intentó muy débilmente, como si su cuerpo se negara a cooperar, liberarse. Una feroz cachetada le arrancó un pequeño grito, mientras sentía que el pómulo le ardía bastante.

-: ¡Te dije que te quedes quieto! ¡Tú me provocaste! Te dejaste besar, viniste a mí, liberando tus sucias feromonas y ahora quieres huir, ¡no te lo permitiré!

-: ¡Ugh, basta! ¡No, no! – una trompada directo a su quijada le hizo cerrar los ojos y ver estrellas, mientras el sabor de la sangre le contaminaba su boca - ¡No! – más desesperado que antes forcejeó para escabullirse, recibiendo más golpes en el proceso, las feromonas de miedo se esparcieron por doquier y eso encabronó más al hombre. Levantó nuevamente le puño pero antes de que lo incrustara en la cara del joven, unos fuertes golpes a su puerta lo desconcentraron.

-: ¡Abre de una vez, Erwin! ¡Escuché los gritos! ¡Suelta ya mismo a Levi!

-: ¡Vete que no es tu asunto!

-: ¡Abre ahora! – ordenó el castaño sintiendo que la sangre le bullía enloquecida, enfebrecida. Cuando escuchó más gemidos, Eren se descontroló, toda la pasividad que llevaba guardada por tantos años brotó como el magma de un volcán en erupción.

Dos patadas… y la puerta voló de las bisagras. Dos puñetazos… y derribó a su hermano que era mucho más grande y fuerte que él, dejándolo doblegado en el piso. Levantó a Levi en vilo y se lo llevó del lugar. El joven temblaba, con los labios hinchados, el pómulo herido, una línea carmín desprendiéndose de su boca y llegando a su barbilla. Casi sin pensarlo lo llevó a la habitación de Kuschel y lo dejó sobre la cama, buscó una toalla y la mojó en el baño, luego se acercó para limpiarle la cara. El muchachito temblaba e intentaba contener el llanto, pero también evitaba que Eren lo tocase, el castaño no estaba muy paciente.

-: Es tu culpa también – lo regañó luego de limpiarle el rostro golpeado – Te confiaste demasiado, aun cuando estás en tu celo, ¿no te das cuenta las feromonas que liberas?

-: Lo siento… - dijo casi sin aliento, mientras se hacía una bolita contra el respaldar de la cama como si quisiera desaparecer. El castaño suspiró sentidamente.

-: No queda otra opción, ahora eres un festín para cualquier alfa. Y Erwin que ha probado un poco de ti, no se detendrá hasta violarte de ser necesario. Le pondré fin a esto, como debí hacer desde hace mucho – Eren lo capturó con fuerza y lo obligó a sentarse, lo giró bruscamente para pegar la espalda del chico contra su pecho – Va a dolerte un poco, aguanta.

-: Es-espera, ¿qué vas a hacerme?

Eren no le respondió, agarrándolo firmemente con ambas manos de los brazos, bajó su cabeza hasta la unión de su cuello con su nuca, olfateó decidido, mientras Levi intentaba mirar que estaba sucediendo. Sintió la lengua caliente del de ojos verdes sobre su pálida piel, como si limpiara la zona, repetidas veces, el joven sintió como si ese sector de su cuerpo se calentara de manera urgente, y lanzó un lastimero quejido, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad cuando sintió su carne abrirse con facilidad ante la dentadura del alfa que lo mordió con toda su fuerza. Levi apenas pudo llegar a sentir las gotas de sangre saliendo de su herida, porque cayó desmayado como si lo hubiera fulminado un rayo.

-0-

Kuschel llegó entrada la noche, estaba agotada, en dos días tuvo que hacer el máximo esfuerzo para volver cuanto antes. Se sorprendió de encontrar la casa en penumbras. Llegó a la habitación y se molestó mucho de encontrar que la puerta estaba sin llave. Ingresó y prendió la luz. Levi estaba hecho una bola debajo de las mantas de la cama.

-: ¡Levi! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no dejaras la puerta sin seguro?!

Pero cuando vió al pequeño bulto removerse inquieto, algo en su corazón de madre la alertó. Se acercó cautelosa, se sentó a su lado y escuchó un sollozo muy, muy leve. Cuando le sacó la colcha, vio sus ojos rojos a más no poder, su cara aún húmeda, su pómulo morado y una gruesa, muy gruesa bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, lo capturó entre sus brazos sintiéndolo temblar ligeramente… No debería haberse ido, no cuando el niño estaba saliendo de su celo, no debería haberlo hecho… La culpabilidad arrasó con cada fibra de su ser.

-: Lo siento… lo siento, perdóname, cariño…

-0-

Esa misma noche se escabulleron de la enorme mansión, Kuschel solamente puso un par de prendas y una que otra cosa para comer. Sacó todo lo que podía ser de valor y se fueron cuando Erwin y Eren dormían plácidamente.

Tomaron el primer bus que los llevara lo más lejos de allí, y luego otro y otro, y así hasta ser seis en total. Debería ser suficiente, pensó Kuschel.

Llegaron a una pintoresca y pequeña campiña, perdida a la vera de una playa, la mayor parte del tiempo hacía frío por la brisa marina, no era un lugar particularmente turístico. Consiguieron una modesta casita, y la mujer consiguió rápidamente empleo en una panadería local.

Levi nunca volvió a ser el mismo, su sonrisa desapareció por completo. Se volvió un joven frío y taciturno, a menudo sufría intensos dolores pero solía morderse los labios hasta hacerse sangrar, mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor intenso.

-: Ya pasará, cariño – le decía dulcemente su madre poniéndole paños fríos en la cabeza y frotando delicadamente su espalda. El joven se tragaba profundos gruñidos, mientras sentía que la marca que Eren había dejado en su cuerpo ardía, como un carbón al rojo vivo, haciendo que por algunos instantes perdiera la consciencia del intenso dolor. Y era aún peor cuando le sobrevenían sus celos.

Solía meterse desnudo en la bañera que Kuschel llenaba con agua helada y cubos de hielo, porque su temperatura corporal subía tanto que amenazaba con hacerlo convulsionar, ni los supresores más costosos y fuertes lograban darle paz.

-: Señora – dijo el médico Gunther con aspecto opacado -, su hijo puede morir… está marcado, necesita a su alfa, y al parecer él lo está reclamando, no se puede evitar.

Esa noche la mujer lloró hasta que amaneció, incluso intentó obligar a Levi a volver con ella, pero el joven le repetía que prefería morir a ser el esposo del de ojos verdes.

Levi estaba caminando por la playa cuando se encontró con Carla. Se quedó estático, sintiendo que su respiración se volvía irregular. La mujer se acercó con calma hasta él.

-: Levi… han pasado tres años… tres largos años buscándote sin descanso…

-: No se me acerque – dijo el otro con debilidad, temblando, buscando la fuerza en las piernas para echarse a correr y huir de allí.

-: No huyas, si te vas, mataré a tu madre… - de inmediato Levi desistió – Vuelve con mi hijo Levi, él ha sufrido demasiado este tiempo, tuvimos que sedarlo para que no se viniera conmigo, él dijo que te iba a encontrar en un lugar con olor a sal. Tres años recorriendo costas, tres años soñándote día a día… o vuelves conmigo o puedes olvidarte de tu traidora madre. Ella lo prometió, que serías de nosotros… tú eliges… te espero esta tarde antes de la puesta del sol en la avenida grande, frente a la fuente de sodas…

La mujer lo miró con odio y se giró para irse. Levi cayó de rodillas contra la fría arena, mientras el viento le despeinaba los negros y largos cabellos.

Esa tarde, a las seis en punto, estuvieron con un escueto bolso en el lugar indicado. Kuschel lagrimeaba de forma intermitente, mientras Levi intentaba forzar una sonrisa.

-: Tranquila mamá, todo saldrá bien, Eren cuidará de mí, ya verás…

-: Perdóname, es mi culpa, si ese día no me hubiera ido…

-: Si ese día no hubiera abierto la puerta… no tiene sentido ya, afrontemos esto juntos por favor – acotó entrelanzando su pequeña mano blanca con la de ella, ambos infundiéndose valor.

El viaje de retorno les llevo cerca de tres días. Fueron en el auto de los Smith. Carla al frente junto a un chofer, se turnaban para manejar, por lo que sólo descansaron una noche en un hotel a la vera de la ruta. Cuando al fin estuvieron en la puerta de la mansión, Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no temblar como una hoja.

-: Antes que nada, déjame hablar con Eren por favor, es lo único que voy a pedir, prometo apoyar la unión y no hacer nada en su contra… Pero déjame hablar con él… - Rogó Kuschel a Carla, quien soltó un bufido, indicó que llevaran a Levi a una de las recámaras del piso de arriba y condujo a Kuschel a la habitación de Eren. Apenas entraron el hombre las miró con seriedad, incluso les gruñó.

-: Está aquí – afirmó el castaño – Debo verlo, ahora.

-: Antes vamos a tener una charla tú y yo – Acotó Kuschel mirándolo sin dejarse amedrentar. Se acercó con cautela pero decidió quedarse a unos metros por prudencia –. Escucha, Eren, Levi es el tesoro más grande que existe para mí, es la razón por la que puedo vivir, por la que lucho, por la que me levanto cada día, es la persona por la que yo haría cualquier cosa… Y ahora vas a convertirte en su esposo… has esperado tres años, puedes esperar un poco más… no lo quiebres antes de probarlo, se suave con él… No tienes idea… todo lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora… - Nuevamente a Kuschel se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y Eren finalmente relajó su semblante – Es su destino, luego de que tú lo marcaste sin su consentimiento, permanecer a tu lado, ser tu complemento, por favor… ámalo, no se trata sólo de dos animales que necesitan complacer sus necesidades, son dos personas y si quieres que él no te termine odiando… entonces ve despacio, demuéstrame que eres un buen hombre, que eres el mejor para él… yo ya no podré protegerlo… ahora es tu turno… confío en que lo harás de la mejor manera, te estoy entregando mi ida y mi corazón, no lo lastimes… por favor.

Eren se acercó y quedó de pie frente a la mujer.

-: Lo haré – fue todo lo que dijo para retirarse. Ya no aguantaba más necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Corrió hasta la habitación donde estaba el joven y abrió con impetuosidad.

Levi ahogó un chillido y sus pómulos se colorearon, agachó la cabeza temblando y se arrodilló, tal como su madre le había enseñado. Su naturaleza rebelde fue encerrada muy lejos, Kuschel le había dicho que en los primeros encuentros no buscara confrontarlo, que sería desastroso si lo hacía. Además, sentía miedo… de seguro Eren estaría enojado con él. Sintió los poderosos pasos acercarse y su marca comenzó a escocer.

-: La-lamento haberme ido… - fue lo primero que dijo con la voz quebrada.

Eren se acuclilló y lo envolvió en sus brazos con tranquilidad, suspirando sonoramente, aspirando sus aroma de la manera más tranquila que le permitía su autocontrol.

-: Está bien… estabas asustado… lo entiendo… pero no vuelvas a huir de mí – le dijo con voz grave.

-: No lo haré… aceptaré mi suerte… - Levi respiró el perfume del cuerpo del alfa, y de inmediato se relajó, dejó de temblar, se sentía… protegido, a gusto, tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues su mente lo rechazaba aún, aunque su cuerpo cediera. "Es la marca", se dijo, "Por culpa de ella yo reacciono así, porque yo no lo amo, nunca lo haré… él me ha condenado a esta vida".

Eren acarició suavemente su mejilla y dejó un beso en su frente.

-: Vamos, te bañaré – el muchacho lo miró con molestia.

-: No soy un bebé, pu-puedo hacerlo solo…

Pero no fue escuchado, Eren lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró al baño. Se sentía tan mal, no quería estar desnudo frente al hombre. Le molestaba su mirada, tan penetrante y profunda, con esos enormes ojos que parecían calarle hasta los huesos.

El castaño le fue sacando la ropa lentamente, como una flor que pierde sus pétalos, esporádicamente dejaba pequeños besos, sobre un hombro, o en su cuello, o en la curvatura de su quijada. Levi tenía los puños apretados y la mirada fija en el suelo, el corazón le latía apresurado. Eren miró su marca, aún estaba marcada profundamente, como si la hubiera hecho hace unos minutos, tuvo que morderse los labios para no lamer sobre ella, no era tiempo aún. Tenía palabra, una promesa hecha a su futura suegra.

Guió al joven a la tina y lo ayudó a meterse, para luego dedicarse a enjabonarlo y limpiarlo de una manera tranquila y lenta. Se daba cuenta que el omega evitaba enfrentar sus ojos y eso le molestó un poco.

-: ¿Por qué no me miras? – le preguntó mientras hacía espuma en los negros cabellos.

-: No me gusta tu mirada… - respondió el joven en volumen bajo – Tienes una mirada aterradora…

-: Si te incomoda, entonces me arrancaré los ojos – acotó sin titubeos el hombre, Levi lo miró al fin, creyendo que era una burla, pero se dio cuenta de su determinación – Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que seas feliz. Mientras estés a mi lado, no necesito mis ojos…

-: ¡No! No hagas eso – Levi volvió a bajar la cabeza – No es para exagerar, sólo… no me mires tan fijamente, ni con tanta intensidad…

-: Lo siento, es difícil para mi apartar la vista, tengo miedo que desaparezcas… te extrañé demasiado. Eres el único para mi… sólo contigo mi vida está completa… - Levi suspiró muy quedo, Eren levantó su barbilla presionando ligeramente con sus largos dedos y lo besó suave, apenas un roce con sus labios, necesitaba hacerlo. Levi se sonrojó y le pareció que era el omega más hermoso de toda la creación… al fin… era suyo… o al menos lo sería. Se sentía feliz aunque no sonriera, Eren nunca había entendido las sonrisas, le costaba entender el mundo a su alrededor como el resto de la gente. Pero por Levi, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

-0-

Se sentó en la cama suspirando. Miró hacia la puerta. Hacía ya dos noches que estaba en esa casa, y Eren apenas si compartía las comidas o un rato por las tardes. Por lo general se sentaba a leer algo frente a la ventana, como si esperara que el joven se acostumbrara a su presencia. Levi se quedaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, mirándolo de tanto en tanto con recelo.

Le generaba curiosidad, no que estuviera esperando una reacción diferente, pero se preguntaba por qué el alfa no se acercaba a él. Estaba muy sorprendido, porque pensó que apenas pusiera un pie iba a doblegarlo con todo su poder, pero sin embargo lo había respetado hasta ahora. Incluso lo dejaba estar con su madre un rato por las mañanas luego de desayunar.

La boda estaba cerca, se suponía que se casarían en dos semanas. No estaba ansioso y de echo esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.

Pero esa noche se sentía ansioso, quería… no, no quería, su cuerpo necesitaba sentirse cerca del alfa. En su viaje de huida recordaba lo doloroso que era sentirlo lejos. Sin darse cuenta se tocó la marca levemente y pronto sintió pasos en el obscuro pasillo, un par de fuertes nudillos golpearon a su puerta. Antes que pudiera contestar Eren metió su cabeza. Levi lo miró sorprendido. El hombre se acercó, su cara sin expresión, inmutable como siempre.

-: ¿Te sientes bien? – Levi asintió - ¿Te molesta si me acuesto unos minutos aquí? No haré nada, no te tocaré, lo prometo – el muchacho lo miró desconcertado, pero se corrió para darle lugar en una muda aceptación de su pedido. Eren pronto cerró sus ojos, le hubiera gustado quedarse contemplando al omega, pero sabía que lo asustaba que lo mirara tan fijamente. Su respiración era rítmica y tranquila. Levi se acurrucó en su lado y miró el perfil del hombre. Ok, lo admitía, era lindo, alto (siempre le habían gustado las personas altas), con facciones varoniles y bien marcadas, no lo había forzado a nada aún, y era suave al hablar con él. Podría ser peor, y él lo sabía. Instintivamente se acercó casi sin hacer ruido, el aroma del alfa lograba relajarlo por completo y toda la ansiedad y la tensión anteriores desaparecían. No llegó a tocarlo, pero se quedó lo suficientemente cerca y pudo conciliar el sueño como hacía bastante no lo hacía.

Luego de esa noche, Eren iba siempre a dormir a su lado. A medida que pasaban los días las distancias se acortaban, y no supo en qué momento, Levi dormía en el pecho del hombre como un cachorro recogido de la calle. Se sorprendía de escuchar a su poderoso corazón latiendo acompasadamente, ese dulce sonido lograba hacerlo dormir tranquilo.

-0-

Kuschel miró a su hijo que estaba de pie frente a la ventana del patio, los brazos cruzados, seguía con el semblante triste, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada, al menos no tenía el ceño fijo y parecía abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-: Cariño, ¿estás bien? – le dijo con suavidad, acercándose y frotando uno de sus hombros.

-: Sí…

-: ¿Pasó algo con Eren? ¿Está todo bien? – dijo intentando que su voz no temblara.

-: Nada ha pasado… es… es bueno conmigo… es… diferente de lo que pensé… - luego la miró con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de dudas. A Kuschel le hubiera gustado tener las respuestas, le hubiera gustado… verlo feliz…

-0-

-: Señora – le dijo Eren con determinación -. A Levi… ¿le gustan los dulces? ¿Le gustan las flores? ¿Le gusta el sol, la lluvia?... – se quedó a medio camino y la mujer suspiró.

-: A Levi le encantan las anémonas azules… ¿sabes por qué? – el alfa negó -. Representan la esperanza… desde pequeño le llamó la atención su color, siempre que íbamos a la florería se quedaba contemplándolas. Pero tu madre nunca quiso poner flores en el patio, aunque se lo sugerí muchas veces. Teníamos una maceta escondida en la pieza, pero la falta de sol y aire adecuado siempre hacía que se marchitaran rápido. No le gustan las cosas demasiado dulces, le hacen picar la lengua, le gustan los sabores suaves. Adora el pan caliente y casero por las mañanas, el olor de la tierra recién mojada por la lluvia, contar las estrellas cuando la noche está despejada, pedir deseos a los astros, andar descalzo por la hierba antes de que caiga el rocío, no le gusta el sol, ni el calor, no le gustan los gritos… no le gustan los golpes… - Kuschel se sintió un poco culpable al decir esto, pero intentaría todo por cuidar a su hijo - ¿Sabes, Eren? Quiero darte las gracias, porque hasta ahora has cumplido con lo que te he pedido, y seguiré pidiéndote que seas paciente y suave con él…

-: Así será – afirmó el hombre y se retiró.

-0-

Levi estaba molesto, sus pómulos rojos y sus labios apretados en una línea recta. Eren se acercó y le susurró algo mientras las modistas sacaban los trajes y empezaban a hacer las mediciones y las pruebas por primera vez. Ahora sólo faltaba una semana para el evento.

-: No me gusta – le dijo bajito, sin poder ocultar su incomodidad - ¿Por qué un vestido? Es horrible… no soy una mujer… no quiero usar un vestido… lo odio…

-: Lo siento, yo no elegí los atuendos fue mi madre… Hagamos una cosa, vamos nosotros a buscar algo que nos guste a los dos.

Levi lo miró de reojo.

-: ¿Tu madre no se va a enojar?

-: Es nuestra boda, no la de ella – explicó con completa lógica. El jovencito asintió.

Se divirtieron, tomaron un helado, fueron a varias tiendas y al fin eligieron un atuendo acorde, unos preciosos trajes color azul marino con camisas blancas y chalecos grises. Luego de dos exhaustivas horas para que les tomaran las medidas y los prepararan lo más pronto posible, se fueron a almorzar a un restaurante del centro. Levi no podía creer lo bueno que era Eren con él, dejándole escoger la comida, la ropa, las actividades, no parecía un alfa en absoluto. Quería confiar en él, pero también era cierto que le había hecho esa terrible marca sin consultarle, pasando por encima suyo, destruyendo todos sus sueños… aunque también lo había salvado de Erwin… se preguntaba dónde estaría, no lo había visto en todo ese mes que llevaban en el lugar.

Eren no expresaba mucho con su rostro, era verdad, pero conversaba mucho con él, no recordaba que hubiera sido tan comunicativo cuando era niños.

-: Tú no hablabas mucho conmigo cuando era más pequeño. Siempre jugaba con tus hermanos y tú te quedabas en algún rincón mirándonos. Eras extraño.

-: Era tímido – acotó el mayor cortando un camarón con el tenedor y llevándose el bocado a la boca -. Me gustabas mucho, no sabía qué decirte, ni cómo hablar contigo.

Levi se sorprendió de esa confesión. Luego vio que Eren le pasaba un par de sus camarones a su plato. Lo miró sorprendido.

-: Te gustan mucho, ya te los comiste todos – explicó el castaño. El jovencito no pudo evitar sonreír.

-: No me consientas tanto, me volveré caprichoso – le advirtió levantando una ceja.

-: Está bien, seré tu marido, quiero consentirte… quiero… quiero que seas feliz, Levi. Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo, realmente espero que tengamos un feliz matrimonio, verte sonreír… me hace sentir cosquillas en el estómago, es lindo…

El de pelo negro pensó que Eren no era muy expresivo, no hablaba demasiado, pero era lindo, en cierta manera.

-0-

Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos. Su madre lo tenía abrazado y lloraba sin parar.

-: Ya, mamá, estás arruinando tu maquillaje – le dijo Levi intentando mostrarse confiado -. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Sintieron la música que les precedía y una de las organizadoras les golpeó la puerta para avisar que ya era hora. Kuschel lo abrazó una vez más, le susurró bonitas cosas que con los nervios Levi no pudo retener en su mente.

Salió caminando despacio, miró el corredor, los finos arreglos, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las piernas, todo el camino estaba lleno de pétalos de flores de cerezos. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren que lo esperaba en el altar, por primera vez lo vio sonreír con tranquilidad, y a paso calmado comenzó a acercarse, ya no pensaría más, era su destino, estaba protegiendo a su madre, tal como ella había hecho todos estos años. Aunque ya no se sentía tan aterrorizado, en esos días, conviviendo con Eren, había aprendido que tenía muy buenas cualidades… podría ser peor. Cuando menos acordó ya estaba frente al castaño que lo miraba conmovido. Bajó la vista algo avergonzado, había demasiada gente.

Casi que no pudo escuchar el oficio, excepto cuando Eren dijo "Sí, acepto", con vos firme y segura. Luego le tocó a él, primero miró a sus verdes ojos y luego dijo lo suyo. Carla estaba sonriendo esplendorosamente, al fin sus deseos se veían cumplidos, iba a ser la envidia de toda la villa. Cuando los anillos reposaban en sus dedos, Eren entrelazó sus mano con la de él y caminaron a la par, mientras todos aplaudían y arrojaban arroces como signo de buenaventura sobre ellos.

Subieron a la lujosa limosina que los llevó a la enorme casa de campo donde se realizaría la otra parte de la celebración. Estaba algo cansado y agobiado. Otro de los organizadores los llevó a suite principal, que sería su cuarto por ese día y el siguiente. Levi se sintió temeroso, la enorme cama en forma de corazón lucía como la protagonista del lugar, llena de frescas rosas rojas encima.

-: Será mejor que nos cambiemos – le habló el castaño tranquilo -, ya vendrán los invitados ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido, puedo ir bajando y luego vienes…

-: Estoy bien – dijo dejando su propio ramo a un costado y se sentó en la cama, Eren se sentó a su lado. Volvió a tomar su mano y repasó el dorado anillo con su pulgar.

-: Luce tan hermoso en ti – expresó casi sin pensar – Te amo, Levi… te amo desde que te vi la primera vez… Y espero que con el tiempo… pueda lograr que me ames también…

Levantó su barbilla con delicadeza y dejó un sentido beso en sus labios, al joven le agradó bastante. La marca en su hombro palpitó suavemente y sintió un estremecimiento. De todas maneras estaba jodido, iba a perder su virginidad esa misma noche. Y aunque la relación con Eren había mejorado un 100%, aún tenía demasiadas dudas.

-0-

La fiesta fue un descajete. El omega apenas si mojó sus labios en alcohol. Tuvo un incómodo saludo con Erwin, a quién no había perdonado, pero fuera de eso, trató de divertirse en medio de ese mar de gente desconocida. Hicieron los honores del caso, y luego del baile principal, se sentía demasiado agotado.

-: Nos vamos a descansar – le anunció el castaño a su familia en la mesa y tomó de la mano a Levi – Reinner, no hagas el ridículo por favor – le pidió a su hermano, que siempre terminaba haciendo monerías cuando el alcohol le entraba en el sistema.

Levi estaba extremadamente nervioso, sus pasos resonaban en esa parte de la estancia a la que no llegaría nadie más que ellos. Entraron en el cuarto, se sacó los zapatos mientras Eren iba al baño, suspiró sentidamente y vio la costosa botella de champagne rosado en la hielera sobre una mesita, no dudó un segundo, la abrió y se tomó rápidamente dos copas.

El castaño salió del baño en apenas unos cortos shorts blancos, que resaltaban aún más sobre el bronceado natural de su piel. Levi ya lo sabía, aunque no lo había visto desnudo completamente, que Eren tenía un cuerpo privilegiado. Suspiró y finalmente se abandonó a su suerte. El hombre se acercó y lo ayudó a desvestirse con calma, hasta dejarlo con sus apretados bóxers negros. Le acarició el rostro dulcemente con ambas manos, dejó un casto beso en sus labios y luego bajó la cabeza para aspirar suavemente su aroma. Acercó su boca a la marca y la besó con lentitud dos veces, tomó la mano de Levi y lo llevó a la cama, juntó las rosas y las dejó sobre una de las mesas, apagando las luces, cosa que agradeció el más bajo. Levi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, por la ventana se veían los fuegos artificiales del show que seguramente le estaban dando a los invitados mucho más lejos, la estruendosa música del grupo de rock contratado les llegaba apenas como un murmullo. El hombre abrió las sabanas y acostó a Levi suavemente, se fue del otro lado e hizo lo mismo.

Levi no entendía demasiado, no sabía si él debía dar el primer paso y realmente no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, aunque su madre le había explicado todo con demasiados detalles para su gusto, por lo que prefirió esperar, acostado boca arriba de su lado. Eren lo abrazó de la cintura y lo pegó a su caliente cuerpo para respirar pausado sobre su nuca. Y eso fue todo lo que hizo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, Levi se preguntaba qué sucedía que el alfa no hacía nada todavía. Al fin, ya sin poder aguantarse se giró y lo encaró, Eren abrió sus ojos perezosamente.

-: ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó el hombre.

-: N-no – titubeó el más joven -. No… ¿no harás nada?

-: No, aún no estás preparado, ni estás seguro… puedo esperarte, te esperé todos estos años, no estoy apurado. Estás cansado y yo también, sólo déjame dormir cerca de ti.

Levi se relajó por completo, acurrucándose en el pecho de su alfa… de su marido… Estaba aliviado en verdad y pronto un suave perfume de feromonas de tranquilidad y armonía se respiró en el aire.

-0-

Tres meses pasaron. Kuschel visitaba a su hijo cada dos o tres días. Vivían ahora en una bonita casa, no tan grande como la mansión, pero sí lo bastante espaciosa, donde Levi se divertía limpiando y cuidando las cientos de anémonas azules que Eren había mandado a plantar en el jardín para él. Se divertía junto a su madre aprendiendo diversas recetas, trucos de cocina, para lavar la ropa y tener todo en orden. La mujer miraba a su hijo que ahora sonreía más seguido. Parecía como si esa persistente nube de tristeza se hubiera disipado al fin y eso le hacía bien a su corazón de madre.

-: Dime hijo… ¿eres feliz aquí? – se decidió a preguntarle un día. Levi acarició el lomo del gato persa que Eren le había regalado el mes pasado, cuando se enteró que le gustaban esos animales.

-: No lo sé… no la paso mal…

-: Eren… ¿cómo se porta? ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?

-: Sí, eso creo… - la mujer lo miró desconcertada – Quiero decir, me trata bien, ya sabes, no me ordena, ni me pega, basta que le diga que me gusta tal o cual cosa y seguro se viene con un camión repleto. No tengo quejas…

-: Y… ¿la intimidad?

-: ¡Mamá! – Se quejó con una mueca de fastidio – Eso… bueno… aún no hemos hecho gran cosa, solo besarnos… un poco… sólo eso…

-: Escucha hijo… sé que no debería meterme, pero ahora Eren es tu esposo, y un alfa tiene necesidades, como omega debes atender a sus requerimientos, ¿o es que tú no quieres…?

-: No… no es eso… no sé… aaah… - suspiró frustrado y se mordió el labio inferior desviando al mirada – Es que él no parece… Creo que no le intereso… no en ese sentido…

-: Creo que él está esperando que des el primer paso – lo animó la mujer.

-: Pero es que no sé qué hacer… y también… tengo mi-no, no, no es miedo – se corrigió -, es sólo que yo no sé nada, soy un completo ignorante por más que me expliques y lea. Cuando viene parece a gusto, conversamos y nos reímos, y hasta hemos encontrado que hay muchas cosas que a ambos nos gustan, pero él solo se echa y se duerme – dijo con un puchero. Kuschel quiso abrazarlo y besarlo como cuando era pequeñito, pero se contuvo.

-: Creo que debes mostrarle un poco de interés también, Eren ha sido sorprendentemente comprensivo. No sabes lo aliviada que me siento, tenía tanto miedo. Pero él no parece comportarse como los otros estúpidos alfas. Dale una oportunidad.

-: Tú… ¿qué crees que debería hacer? – dijo estrujando un repasador con algo de nervios.

-: Sé más cariñoso, acércate por ti mismo, bésalo, luego las cosas se irán dando solas. Aaah, me cuesta decirte estas cosas, para mí seguirás siendo mi bebé.

-: Mamá… - se quejó apenas, pero luego sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

-0-

-: Oh, este guiso está exquisito – elogió el hombre.

-: Bueno, mi madre vino y me ayudó a cocinar, pero esta vez solo me dio las instrucciones y yo hice el resto… ¿he mejorado, uh? – le dijo con una mueca graciosa y Eren sonrió para él.

-: Diablos que sí, la primera vez casi me envenenas.

-: Oi, no seas desagradecido, me esforcé mucho esa vez – le dijo con un rictus de disgusto.

-: Está bien, eres un buen aprendiz, ya casi te sale como un profesional. Gracias.

Eren lavó los platos.

-: Oye, deja eso, vienes de trabajar, debes estar cansado – le dijo Levi.

-: No, déjame colaborar, tú también debes estar cansado, veo que de nuevo puliste los pisos y lavaste las ventanas, además te tomaste tu tiempo en cocinar, esto no es gran cosa.

Levi bufó y subió al cuarto, se colocó el pijama blanco y esperó a su esposo. Eren se dio un rico baño y luego se fue a acostar, como siempre sólo se ponía sus shorts, su cabello castaño estaba húmedo y olía bien. Luego de ver una película y Levi devanarse los sesos en cómo seguir, apagaron todo para dormir. El joven se acostó sobre el pecho de Eren que rodeó su espalda con su brazo acariciando su espalda con suavidad, era ya una costumbre.

-: E-eren… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por los nervios - ¿Pu-puedo besarte?

-: No preguntes por eso, estás en todo tu derecho, claro que puedes.

Eren se giró un poco para facilitarle el acceso y finalmente unieron sus labios. El joven abrió su boca para profundizar el roce, y Eren lo estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, y pronto la parte de arriba del pijama del de pelo negro voló al piso. El hombre besó suavemente la curva de su cuello, donde las venas palpitantes estaban pulsando enardecidas y sintió una intensa nube de feromonas llenado la habitación.

-: Si continuamos así – le dijo el castaño con la voz ronca -, no voy a poder detenerme…

-: E-está bien… - aceptó al fin el omega, sintiendo que se le iba a desarmar el pecho por el intenso golpeteo de su corazón.

A pesar de que todo su instinto de alfa estaba floreciendo con fuerza, Eren se refrenó para no asustar a su pareja. Quería que fuera especial, había esperado tanto para que él decidiera entregarse que no quería arruinar el momento.

Lo besó despacio, probando su piel con suavidad, su cuello, hombros, clavículas, brazos, manos, retiró su pantalón y siguió cubriendo su cuerpo con sutiles besos. Levi sentía que su piel ardía, que no era suficiente con esos simples roces, necesitaba más… mucho más… Se asustó un poco cuando sintió su ropa interior húmeda, sin duda se estaba lubricando, y aún faltaba un mes para su celo, eso era bueno, lo admitía, él también lo deseaba. Eren y su mirada aguamarina, Eren y sus besos de fuego, Eren y su voz tranquila, firme, segura, Eren y su cuerpo delicioso… Eren… su esposo.

-: Te amo, Levi… - el hombre se lo repetía tantas veces que el joven pensó que se iba a traumar de escucharlo tantas veces… pero no, no se cansaba, adoraba escucharlo.

Tiró de su pantalón, él también quería verlo, lo poco que podía en las penumbras de la habitación. El hombre llevó mano dentro de sus bóxers y Levi se sorprendió un poco. Era algo… grande, caliente, viscoso, pero no se sintió asqueado en absoluto, con curiosidad lo acarició repasando con la punta de sus dedos sus venas sobresalientes, la piel rugosa, las gotas de líquido pre seminal que se esparcían dóciles. Pronto estuvieron desnudos, y sintió oleadas de electricidad cuando Eren lamía la marca, era como su pudiera acariciarlo con su suave y resbalosa lengua por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, gimió por primera vez, ya sin sentir demasiado vergüenza. La piel de Eren era tensa, lustrosa, sus músculos marcados, lindos.

Dejó que descendiera por su plano abdomen y se perdiera en su entrepierna.

Placer… fuego… calor… sensaciones nuevas, a estrenar… su cuerpo aprendiendo un nuevo camino, agradable, como el sabor de la tarta de arándanos… después de un mordisco uno quería más… le faltaba el aire, se sentía sofocado. Se arqueó levemente cuando sintió un dedo de su esposo colarse en su interior, era incómodo, pero dejó que lo guiara, confiando, entregándose dócilmente. Pronto un segundo dedo se coló y toco adentro de él un botón de carne que le hizo florecer un jadeo intenso en la flor de sus labios.

-: Aaah… Eren… - Sus piernas se abrieron involuntariamente, completamente doblegado a las emociones, a su instinto que resurgía con fuerza, mi alfa, mi alfa, mío…

Cuando estuvo dilatado lo suficiente, Eren se colocó un preservativo y llevó las manos del omega a su labios para besarlas con fervor.

-: Te haré el amor, Levi… - le dijó con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y la pasión desbordante.

-: Sí… - fue todo lo que se entendió entre los gemidos del joven.

Posicionó su hombría y le pidió que inspirara profundo y se relajara. No fue fácil, lidiar con el dolor, Levi a pesar de estar preparado era demasiado estrecho, y aunque fue una tortura de más de media hora, finalmente pudo albergarlo hasta la mitad bastante bien. Una gotas de sangre cayeron sobre las sábanas, mientras el de pelo negro sollozaba un poco, pero a pesar de todo quería llegar hasta el final.

Eren lo llenó de dulces besos, frases que lo tranquilizaban, esperó bastante para poder empezar a moverse muy, muy lento. Levi botó muchas lágrimas en cada embestida, y aunque luego de mucho pudo sentirse más a gusto, no fue una experiencia del todo placentera. Cuando todo acabó. Eren con suavidad se dedicó a su entrepierna y con su boca y su lengua logró que se viniera al fin, para que no se traumara por todo lo anterior.

Levi estaba cubierto de sudor, lágrimas y un poco de sangre. Lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó al amplio baño, se metieron ambos en el agua cálida y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, besándolo con dulzura y limpiando sus lágrimas que pronto dejaron de salir.

Como si fuera un niño, lo secó, lo vistió con ropa limpia y fresca, cambió las sábanas, y al otro día se quedó junto a él, avisando que no iría a trabajar. Lo consintió como nunca hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Mirándolo como un cachorro asustado.

-: Ya, estoy bien, no me rompí ni nada… sólo que eres muy grande allá abajo…

-: Lo siento – dijo dejando un beso en su frente.

-: Está bien, ya no te disculpes… abrázame…

-0-

Tampoco fue placentero la segunda vez, ni la tercera. Para la cuarta Levi ya empezaba a entender algunas cosas y hasta se animó a lamer y besar sus erecciones, después de la séptima el joven ya estaba bastante entusiasmado y gozaba ampliamente de las atenciones de su alfa.

Luego de un apasionado encuentro, miró la cara dormida de su esposo y se sonrió contento. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Eren tenía razón… tal vez podía enamorarse de él…

-0-

-: ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa, hijo de puta malnacido! ¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAAA!

Sus alaridos se escucharon hasta la entrada principal. Kuschel miraba a Eren con cara compungida, mientras le pedía con sus ojos que comprendiera la situación.

-: ¡ME VOY A MORIRRR! ¡VOY A MORIRRR! – Decía con la cara llena de lágrimas e hipando patéticamente. Eren tenía el brazo lleno de magulladuras, suspiraba e intentaba mantener se sereno, pero estaba al límite de sus nervios.

-: Calma, bebé – le decía Kuschel besando su frente perlada de sudor – Toda saldrá bien.

-: ¡Una mierda va a salir bien! ¡¿Dónde carajos está el jodido médico?! ¡Tú, inútil de mierda! – le gritó a su esposo que lo miró asustado - ¡VÉ Y BÚSCALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, Y SAQUENME A ESTE ENGENDRO DE ADENTRO! ¡ME ESTÁ MATANDO!

Eren salió corriendo, ya sabía que era en ano, puesto que faltaba al menos una hora para la intervención, pero las contracciones estaban poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

Levi tenía veintiún años cuando se volvió padre ese 25 de Agosto. Eren tenía 32, pero sentía que le habían caído cien años después de esa traumática experiencia.

Cuando le pasaron a su hija recién nacida llena de sangre y grasa, cayó redondo en el piso, mientras Levi lo insultaba de todas las formas posibles.

-0-

El hombre de ojos azules le terminó de hacer las trenzas a la bella morenita de ojos verdes y pelo retinto negro como él.

-: Estás hermosa, Karen – dijo Eren desde el marco de la puerta – Vamos, o llegarás tarde al jardín.

Levi los despidió en la puerta saludando a ambos. Puso la pava y comenzó los preparativos para el desayuno de los adultos. Eren volvió luego de dejar a la pequeña. Estaba de vacaciones. El próximo mes su hija cumpliría los 5 años, era una alfa que crecía sana y hermosa.

Levi le puso la tasa humeante frente a él sobre la mesa. Eren lo capturó de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas para besarlo con verdaderas ganas.

-: Mmm… señor… usted es un esposo, muy lujurioso – lo regañó Levi infantilmente.

-: Es que tú me provocas, es inevitable.

-: Tengo una noticia para darte – dijo el más joven apretándose contra su pecho.

-: ¿Más importante que hacerte el amor ahora mismo?

-: La familia va a agrandarse – dijo sacando una prueba de embarazo positivo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Eren sonrió feliz.

-: Genial… pero… esta vez… ¿puedo mandar un reemplazo a la sala de partos?

Levi se puso serio, pero luego se relajó y se abandonó a los besos de su marido. Sí, ahora era en verdad feliz…

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo y desvelada…


End file.
